Three Bells
| season = 3 | number = 13 | image = 13_05.JPG | airdate = February 03, 2015 | writer = Jill Weinberger | director = Arthur W. Forney | guest = | runtime = 43 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} Three Bells '''is the first of a two-part crossover with Chicago P.D. the second part is '''A Little Devil Complex ( Chicago P.D. S02E13). It is the thirteenth episode of the third season and the 59th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary More clues emerge about the fire that killed Shay, leading Severide to a former nemesis; Shay's sister visits; Cruz is faced with a surprise; Boden tries to help his father. Plot Severide and Dawson take their evidence from the fire scene to Captain Cunningham in Arson, but the really big break comes when Severide receives a surprise call from Hadley, the arsonist he helped throw in jail. The severely burned inmate offers information on Shay's murder in exchange for a new mattress better suited for someone in his condition with chronic pain. Severide only agrees after Hadley provides him with an anonymous letter he received that trumpets the Shay tragedy as purposeful. The letter's return address points to a vacant lot, which seems like a dead end - until Boden goes pale and reveals that the address is the location of the fire that killed Mills' dad 20 years ago. Is this arsonist connected to both tragedies? When Severide loops in Cunningham, even she concedes that all signs indicate a serial arsonist. At Firehouse 51, Shay's sister, Megan, arrives to seek closure for Shay's death, buoyed by the recent developments. She immerses herself in the firehouse and stays with Dawson and Brett, trading memories of Shay along the way. Brett invites Megan to shadow her during a call and she witnesses a typically intense encounter with a knife-wielding citizen in an apartment courtyard and later tears up thinking of Shay and her line of work. More importantly, Megan also attends the fallen paramedic's dedication ceremony. All the firefighters and paramedics choke back tears during speeches by Boden and Dawson, and few dry eyes remain after the unveiling of Shay's name permanently engraved on the ambulance. Later, Cunningham brings in the owner of the storage unit business and shows him mug shots of possible arson suspects. Indignant at first, the owner surprises himself when he identifies one with relative ease: Adrian Gish, a suspect with a history of being accused of arson but cleared every time due to lack of evidence. Severide joins Cunningham to ambush Gish at his work, except he ambushes them first and leaves a creepy impression that nearly goads Severide into fisticuffs. Cruz feels the same way about Otis when he learns that Otis allowed his Russian grandmother, Baba, to move into their apartment without any discussion. The timing conflicts with Cruz and Brett's three-month dating anniversary and, sure enough, when he invites Brett over for a little private time, Baba interrupts and ruins the romance. Another romance seems to fade - but in a mutual way - after a structure fire and intense rescue by Casey spurs a chat between him and Dawson. After talking honestly about the awkwardness of working together while still harboring feelings, they resolve to put their relationship on pause as opposed to ending it altogether. At Molly's, Cunningham interrupts the celebration to announce that the Arson Department will not pursue Gish - no direct evidence links him to either fire. She stresses that the case will stay open, but no official action will be taken. Livid, Dawson marches out of the bar and speed dials her brother Antonio. If Cunningham can't handle the case, Chicago P.D. will. Category:Episode Category:Season 3